Misunderstanding
by Mad Hatter Usagi
Summary: Kiku and Alfred have been friends since childhood, but on one fateful New Year's Eve, Yao's murder leads their friendship to possible destruction. Written by my best friend Keri. Enjoy and review!


Hearing a knock on the door, Alfred goes to answer it, knowing his childhood friend, Kiku would be waiting on the other side. He throws on a red hat with a fluffy white beard attached on and opens the door.

"Merry Christmas yo!" He says cheerfully.

Standing there is a small, black-haired, brown-eyed Japanese man called Kiku. Bright smile crossing his face, he says "Merry Christmas" back. Holding a small blue gift with a red ribbon tied around it, he knocks the snow off his shoes before coming in. He then follows his tall, blond-haired, blue-eyed American friend to the living room, where they exchange their gifts.

Opening his gift, wrapped in green paper with penguins on it, Kiku pulls out a T-shirt with a picture of himself and Alfred when they were 10 years old, taken at the zoo. At a closer look, he starts laughing.

"Haha! Remember that?" Alfred says. "You got scared by an elephant and spilled your juice box all over your pants! Ya totally looked like u p***ed your pants the rest of the trip! Turning his attention to his gift, he opened the box and inside found a watch, with an American flag background and a bold black number 15 over it. Pulling down his sleeve, Kiku revealed a matching watch only with a Japanese flag instead.

"Yup, it's been 15 years since I met you, so I got this as something to show for it..." Kiku smiles softly.

"Cool, thanks bud!" he says putting his watch on.

During his stay a Alfred's, Kiku found himself in longing gazes at Alfred, only to have to stop himself so he didn't cause any suspicion. About 2 or 3 years ago, Kiku realized he had fallen head over heel for his best friend, but was always too scared of rejection to say anything. They'd known each other since grade school. Though they were complete opposites in looks and personalities, -Alfred with his obnoxious American ways, and Kiku, a quiet and shy boy- they got along well.

A few days later, the both of they went to Arthur's New Years party. Eventually everyone had gotten pretty drunk, Kiku instead stayed sober. He had promised to his brother, Yao, that he'd be there with him for the New Year, since he had come down with the flu and couldn't be at the party with everyone.

"The new year…" Kiku thought to himself, "my resolution… is to, confess my love for Alfred!" Kiku thought it was the perfect New Year's resolution for himself. Looking around, he realized Alfred was gone. He asked a very drunk Arthur, whose voice was so slurred he was barely understandable, where Alfred had gone. He told him that he had left around 10:00, to drive home after many beers.

Infuriated, he started yelling at the Brit, "God d***it! You idiot! Why would you let him do that! Kiku runs for his car to get his phone, and dials Alfred's number. At the third ring he finally picks up.

"Uh, hello?"

"Alfred! You're Alright?"

"Yeah… why wouldn't I be?"

"You idiot! What made you think it was safe to go drive home drunk, I don't know! You could have crashed, died, killed someone" Kiku continues to lecture him on the dangers of drunk driving, but Alfred cuts him off.

"Okay, okay, I'm fine. The only damage done was to the bird I can't get out of my engine… I think it's a Blue jay… anyway, I'm tired, goodnight."

Not at all finished, he reluctantly says goodnight and hangs up. He glances at his watch and notices it's already 10:30. He gets in his car to drive to Yao's.

As he pulls into the driveway, he notices that strangely, none of the lights are on.

Glancing at his watch, he realizes he's 30 minutes late, he was supposed to be there at 11:00. Grabbing the flowers and cake he bought, he goes to knock on the door, but for some reason, it's slightly ajar. Setting the stuff on the counter, he walks around the house, turning the lights on as he goes.

As he approaches the guest room, a chills runs over him. Knowing something's wrong, he slowly goes to turn on the light. As the lights flick on, Kiku is unable to move. Collapsing to his knees, streams flow from his eyes, but he is unable to look away from the nightmare in front of him. Mouth wide open, the screams lock themselves inside his throat as he can almost hear Yao's cries for help, as though they are emanating from his lifeless body. Dragging himself to Yao, his hands lock on to his shirt, as he violently shakes him.

"Yao, YAO! Stop it! Stop f***ing with me! It's not funny! Get up! Get up d***it!" Letting go, he looks at himself and realizes his drenched in red. Yao was laying half way on the bed, which he'd been setting up for Kiku when he was attacked. He suffered many cuts on his arms and hands, like he attempted to block the knife. There were multiple stabs in his chest, and one where his heart lays, now without a beat.

Fumbling around for his phone he leaves red prints on it as he dials 911. Hanging up afterwards, he glances at the time. Stroking Yao's hair, he whispers, "Happy New Year… brother"

When Kiku is released from custody, He makes a promise to Yao, that he will be avenged, not matter who did it. He lay in bed, trying to think who could've done it. Then, an awful thought came to him. "Could it, have been…ALFRED?

When he thought about it, it was very possible. The time of death was between 10:30 and 11:30. Alfred left the party around 10:00, and it only takes 30 minutes to get there from Arthur's. Kiku arrived in an hour because he stopped to get the flowers and the cake, which proved his innocence to the police. Even drunk, Alfred could have gotten there and killed him within the time of death. "That's right! He was drunk, and they weren't really great friends, or friends at all. And it's not like Alfred's never been in a fight with him…"

Kiku felt awful for thinking that, but he didn't know who else. "But I did call him, he still could've been there by then…" Although he hated to admit it, he was sure now it was Alfred. Gazing at the stars, He remembered his promise to Yao, and knew he had to kill him.

The next morning Kiku prepared himself for vengeance. Not wanting to be seen, he plans to tell Alfred to meet him at an abandoned factory they used to play at as children. Shoving a handgun and bullets into his pockets, he realizes something. "How am I going to live on after this? I couldn't stand myself as a murderer!" He decides he'll go down with Alfred afterwards. He then picks up his phone and begins the first step to his plan.

"Hey, Kiku... I heard. Um, I'm really sorry. How're ya feeling?"

~sighs~ "Not to great. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Uh, sure…"

"I'd like to see you, at that old factory we used to play at as kids. It's such a quiet place, with a lot of happy memories of dear Yao. Can you be there in an hour?"

"I'll be there. See ya!"

Hanging up, Kiku sighs loudly, and grabs his keys. Locking the door behind him, he leaves early to be there before Alfred. When Alfred shows up 15 minutes later, they are all alone. Getting out of their cars, Alfred approaches Kiku.

"Hey Ki-" cutting off, he holds his right arm, wincing from the sudden jab of pain. "What the h***?"

"Shut up murderer! You killed Yao! Didn't you? That's why you left the party!" He aims the gun to shoot again.

"What are you talking about? Why would I ever do that?" A bullet jus barely misses his head, but before Kiku shoots again, Alfred pins him down, but he struggles to shoot again.

"You killed him! You never liked him anyway! And you were drunk, so you could've decided to shut him up for good!"

"That's not a reason to kill the man! I'd never do that!" Kiku suddenly flip Alfred off of him and onto his back. He stands above him, gun pointed at his head. He looks towards the clouds in the sky and starts to think aloud.

"What a f***ing holiday. Here I am, trying to work up the effort to kill the man I love…" he pauses to run his finger through his hair, returning his gaze to Alfred and shrugs, "All based on a gut feeling he killed he murdered my beloved brother Yao."

His eyes widen at the confession, "Well, if you truly love me, how are you gonna feel, after killing me? I'm innocent! You've known me since we were little! Don't you know me by now? Has it ever occurred to you that it COULD be someone else? Have you even thought that I'm not the type to go around killing people?" his tone softens "Or even… that I… I love you back?" He struggles to sit up, gritting his teeth at the shooting pain in his arm. Looking back at Kiku, he watches him fall to his knees dropping the gun.

Silently, Kiku rips off his sleeve, and ties it tightly around Alfred's wound, his hair hiding the obvious shame and tears in his eyes. He stands slowly, and reaches out to help Alfred up. Leaving his gun behind, he helps him to the car, and says "I'll take you to the hospital."

When his wounds are treated, Kiku drives him home. He lets him know that his car should be towed back by the time they get there, but still refuses to meet his gaze. They pull into Alfred's driveway, and Kiku walks him to his door.

Standing on his doorstep, he finally looks Alfred in the eyes. "I… I apologize for my actions. I'll pay the hospital bill. And I don't care if you press charges." He looks away as tears start to fill his eyes. "And… I understand if you don't want to see me after-" he stops, feeling the warmth of Alfred's arms wrap around him tightly, his face pressing into his chest.

"I'm not going to press charges, Kiku. You've been through a lot of trauma, having seen Yao like that. Ya just weren't thinking straight, that's all." He chuckles lightly. "And, it's not like I'm dead, or lost my arm." He pauses to lift his chin, and wipes his tears away, then kisses him. "To never see your sweet little face, or hear your shy, quiet voice, would be worse than death by your hand."

"I… I don't understand… how you could forgive me so easily… and I feel I owe you too much to be forgiven so quickly!" He looks up at him with questioning eyes.

"Then you owe me a promise. That you'll be with me, as long as our hearts still beat." He looks down at his with a soft smile.

Staring into his blue eyes, smiling back, he says "I promise"

~Epilogue~

A year later, Yao's murder case is closed, unfortunately unsolved. Kiku moves in with Alfred, and another year later they marry. They never adopt children, since Kiku doesn't want to have to tell them about Yao, since he has nightmares about him, and also murdering Alfred.

Instead they have a few pets, and of course, Alfred's alien. Kiku never breaks his promise.


End file.
